The Ride That's My Life
by Maximum-Ride99
Summary: Okay, my story so far is about one of the flock finding new powers and no one knows whos it is and yeah not going to spoil it.
1. The Ride is Over

**A/N** Hey, anyone reading. Well this is my first fanfic so go me! I haven't had the courage to submit one but I've finally decided to give it ago. I'm just going to write it as it comes to my head. So here goes …

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Maximum Ride or any of The Flock but hey there's only so much one brain can think up at a time.

**The Ride That's My Life**

Chapter 1: The Ride is Over.

May I ask? Would you people who are reading this at this very moment think that you were crazy if some annoying little voice started talking to you and you started talking to it back? _Definitely_ would be the answer. But for me it most _definitely is not_. I guess it comes with my abnormal life.

I'll introduce myself …

My name is Maximum Ride. Or just simply Max. I spent the first ten years of my life in a dog cage that was far too small for me. But when I was outside that dog cage I was horribly experimented on and my childhood ripped away from me piece by piece. For I was I genetically mutated avian-human hybrid.

Or more simply 98 percent human and 2 percent bird.

But that 2 percent bird has had a huge impact on my life. I now have a 13-foot wing-span and can fly. That goes for the rest of my flock. Fang, Iggy who's blind, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel. Now we were on the run for our lives from genetically engineered Erasers – half wolf, half human – and the School that had kept us captive for so long.

"Max." A voice erupted my thoughts. I quickly spun around in the air to see who had spoken; Fang.

"Yeah?" I asked. Fang had a peculiar look on his face that made me tilt my head.

He sped up and landed in my wind pocket. Great. He's probably going to start questioning me. Are you okay? Headache? The Voice? In those clipped sentences I could be pouring out my deepest darkest secrets to him. Just what I need.

"I think we should rest up for a while. The flock is getting tired." Yay! No confessions today. I looked around at Fang's words. They were beginning to slow and their wings were drooping.

While I was too busy talking to myself I had neglected to make sure my flock was okay. I'm such a proud, stubborn idiot who -

"Hey, Max. You're just having a rough day. That's all." I smiled at him. How is it that he can read me like his favourite book? He always keeps his emotions under lock and key and never showed any facial expressions. Just to get a smile out of him is hard work.

I turned my head to speak to the flock. "Yo, Guys." Their heads perked up at my voice.

"We're gonna find a cave to rest up for the night." They smiled and picked up the pace.

"Happy?" I asked Fang. He gave me a half smirk but that was equivalent to a couple of hundred smiles.

"You know, Fang. If you smiled a little more than mayb – " I stopped midsentance. Brain explosion. God, it hurt. More than usual, if possible.

I heard a whimper and an echo of _please kill me_;_ please kill me _in my ears. But they sounded far away.

I tucked my wings in and I began the quick decent to the ground below me. The wind whistled in a mocking tune pass my ears and the ground loomed ever closer.

I didn't seem to notice though, 'cause remember brain explosion and all not doing much to help me appreciate the scenery, let alone notice the ground growing bigger.

Notice how I've mentioned the ground growing closer twice now? Earth to Fang! Save Me! The girl falling to the ground in need of saving!

I waited for Fang's masculine arm's to wrap around me. To hold me till the pain eased and save me from the death that was closing in on me.

But those strong arms never came. Instead the last thing that I was going to hear was that stupid voice saying _"You can't always rely on Fang to be your saviour. He needs one too."_

Oh, God. Was this some sick and twisted way of my voice telling me that Fang needs help?

_Well Voice,_ I answered. _Death ain't gonna help Fang, 'cause hey! I'll be a corpse with nobody for you to annoy!_

Well people … The ride is over so soon. Notice the pun. Oh, well. Can't tell anyone if I'm dead.

The darkness finally enveloped me before I reached the ground and ceased my pain. I could no know more.

But little did I know that death would not consume that easily...

**To be continued …**

**A/N **Well what did you think? Like it, hate it? You can abuse me or compliment me. JUST REVIEW! And don't you hate it when you're watching your favourite TV series and at the end of an episode where your favourite character either lives or dies and it says in those haunting words _To be Continued_ … Well, I finally got to do it to somebody else! But you won't have to wait long for the next Chapter cause I'll be writing it once I get off the computer. Please review! God, I sound like I'm begging … Sheesh what have I sunk to. Go my first story!


	2. Daisies in Hell

**A/N **God, was my previous chapter short or what! Here goes my thank you speech … Ahem … Yadda Yadda Yadda … and thankyou to thunderbird01, Set.Me.Free.123, SamanthaFantasyFan, Shadow-Wings-Hidden, icydragon14, Myrah and AllTheNamesWereTaken. You're my first reviewers so THANKS! TEARS! Okay again I'm writing this as it comes to my head coz I ain't one to plan stories. I'm a … spontaneous writer. So sorry if it gets confusing. I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not have the creative abilities to lay claim to James Patterson's work so yeah … I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE FLOCK OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THE BOOK! Though I do own them in paperback and hardcover! Okay stop rambling … NOW!

Chapter 2: Daisies in Hell

Wow! I was floating in a field of daisies and little bunny rabbits are hopping around. The sky is so blue and the white fluffy clouds look like vanilla ice cream. It was like heaven.

Huh?

This is meant to be heaven? Hell more like it. Daisies? What was I thinking? I mean, I'm allergic to those nasty things. And bunny rabbits? I think I'd rather hawks. Vanilla ice cream clouds … I didn't even know that I could come up with a metaphor.

Wait a minute. Aren't I meant to be dead? With the whole dropping 10000 feet out of the sky thing. Maybe I died and went to hell. Look, there's even a black hole sucking everything into it.

Oh, crap. That means I'm going in the black hole too. If I'm dead please, please take me to a better place.

Well, the black hole consumed me. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. And I ended up in a place of total darkness.

Or more like black ground, black sky and black in every distance you look. I guess this is better than a field of daisies. But at least I would have had sneezing to occupy me.

Damn! Nothing ever works out for me.

&&&

You know when you have a migraine and any form of light intensifies it and hurts your eyes. Well, this is what being in a black abyss feels like when a light switch is turned on.

I had been pacing around agitated, when suddenly out of nowhere a shaft of light erupted in the sky. And jeez, did it burn my eyes.

I felt myself being pulled towards it and couldn't contain my yelp as a shard of light reached my tightly shut eyelids and burned my retinas.

When the burning light finally ceased I dared open my eyes. What I saw made me quickly shut them again; Fang's eyes!

If I stared into his eyes for to long, I swear I'd be lost forever. They were like a swirling sea of brown. If that doesn't form a nice image, forget this sentence was eve mentioned.

"Hey, Max. You're awake." State the obvious why don't you, Fang. I mean, duh!

"Am I dead?" I asked. It came out more like a croak. Maybe I've been reincarnated into a frog. Just my luck. Die and become a frog. A message to anyone reading this. Don't die! It sucks!

"No you're not dead." Okay, I take back everything I said about dieing. I'm not dead and I'm not a frog. Could this day get any better?

"Then why am I still here?" Maybe I tricked him on this question. Probably not. From past experiences of a brain explosion mid-flight and dropping out of the sky, Fang normally catches me. So why would it be any different this time?

"Ahh …" Wow! Fang can't answer my question. That's a first. Either he ignores them or answers them. "Long story," he finished lamely.

Long story? For God sakes! Fang must seriously think I'm stupid. As if "Long Story" is going to shut me, the all might Maximum Ride, up!

"Fang!" I said in a menacing tone. It didn't have the effect I had intended on Fang. I can never normally rouse any emotion out of Fang but it definitely didn't help that I was lying flat on my back and he was leaning over me. Not very scary, huh?

"Okay, okay." He said sitting back. I defeated Fang in a fight and even as a lamer fight as this was, I still won!

I turned my head towards him and waited expectantly. Just as I was beginning to bring my argument back up, he spoke. What he said made my heart hammer so hard in my chest; I was surprised that I didn't wake the flock with it beating so loud. Heart, you're so inconsiderate!

"Okay. So you had a brain explosion and fell out of the sky. I raced down after you, but I was too slow. Before you hit the ground, I guess you just stopped. You ended up just floating about a metre off the ground before I grabbed you. Maybe you or someone else discovered a new power."

I sat straight up. I couldn't help myself and I wished I never did because the world decided to spin on me. I sank back down to the ground and closed my eyes.

New power? And no one knows who owns it. Is their like a lost and found for hidden powers that don't show up till your in a life or death situation? 'Cause I just found one.

**A/N **So what did you think? Review please and tell me if you like it so I'll keep on going and you can find out who owns the power!! Ha ha. I'm bribing you. So REVIEW please.

_Without a book in my hand, it's like my body without its soul._


	3. Fangs Turn to Fall

**A/N **um ... I kinda haven't written on here for a year but um yeh it's the holidays and I was like hey why not go on the computer ….

- I found out an interesting fact the other day coz you see I've always considered myself to be a pyromaniac, right, coz I like setting things on fire and watching them burn … like in science we had the Bunsen burners and I set a pen on fire and we all had to go outside coz the room stunk of the smell of ink and it was a poisonous smell or sumthin and then I got lectured and detention and warning of suspension – I don't think they realised id had a few of those already – I mean overreact much … so what if we almost died, where all gonna die eventually main as well go out style anyway back to the point I found out that being a pyro you get sexually excited about fire … im no pyro no more!!!

Disclaimer: already talked to much

**The Ride That's My Life**

Chapitre (French for chapter) 3: Fangs turn to Fall

I woke up refreshed this morning. If I define refreshed by getting half an hour extra sleep, than yes, I felt refreshed.

I was first to wake, amazingly. Even though I could sleep for days straight, my sinister sub-conscience has to wake me.

I lit the fire and began cooking the very little food we had. We all seriously needed to reconsider our eating habits because looking at them from a third persons point of view … GROSS!, is all I can say.

I had the enjoyment of kicking everyone awake this morning as Fang walked back into the clearing from sentry duty. He looked more pale than usual, if that was possible and there was a slight stumble to his step. His eyes were glazed over a bit until they met mine. Straight away they cleared as if his barrier went up right before my eyes.

"You okay?" I asked as I went and stood next to him. He looked at me in bewilderment and let out a hollow laugh.

"Your asking me if I'm okay? That's my line to ask you," he said as his face turned serious. "But really, are you?"

"I'm fine," I lied with a smile. Fang looked at me sceptically but brushed it aside as he sat down next to eat.

We ate hurriedly but Iggy couldn't help but mention that I must be feeling fine because my terrible cooking was back on track. I scowled at him but for nothing it prevailed.

The flock, I noticed, kept on looking at me strangely. I mean more strangely than usual, I should add. Every glance seemed to pierce accusations at me about yesterday.

Before long I couldn't handle it anymore and said we were leaving. Thank God! My Miss Depresso mood seemed to be creeping out of the hole that I had shoved it down.

I took a running leap into the sky and felt the cool air rush through my wings again. Man, it was exhilarating.

We were up in the air for a few hours before I realised Fang's usual placid composure had turned into one of utter exhaustion.

I panicked. I didn't know what else to do. I yelled out his name and his eyes fluttered towards mine.

He mouthed something to me that I didn't quite catch and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His large, dark wings tucked into his body and he fell.

In my head all I could think of was crude humour. Why, was Fang copying me? I'm the loser that goes 'zoom zoom – boom!' to the ground. What was Fang trying to pull?

I screamed his name out. Something to wake him up out of his stupor. But it didn't. So I did the only thing I could: plummet down after him.

I could feel Iggy close behind me but I couldn't be sure. I realised than what I put Fang through every time I decided to go dropsies out of the sky.

How alike this was to my plummet to the ground. But no magical powers decided to show up this time. Perhaps this truly was Fangs turn to fall.

_Man, it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she had but it takes a lonely girl to wish that she had never dreamt at all._

_Carve Your Heart Out Yourself – Dashboard Confessional_

**A/N **sorry for all the mutterings at the top but hey I like to talk sometimes. Just review please … I will be grateful


End file.
